Doomsday
by Foenix Nightshade
Summary: What is the Anchor? Emperor Sonic of Mobius has to find out before the Shades are released from their prison in the dimension DXX47. Mariah is worried about Ratchet. Something happened to him during the time he was away, but what? With this "Emperor" around, trying to save the universes, he seems even worse. So what is the Anchor? On hold
1. Prologue: The Beginning Of The Tale

**The Prologue-"The Beginning Of Our Tale…"**

"Gather 'round the flames, and I will tell you a story, children," Clank said as Talwyn's twins, Alexia and Cassie, fed wood to the blazing fire. Ratchet's seven-year-old son, Spark, sat across from Clank, anticipating the exciting story to be relayed. Alexia and Cassie sat down as soon as they were finished and Clank continued. "What I am about to tell you is a story of truth. I should know; I saw it myself."

"You really saw it all?" Spark asked in amazement.

"Yes, I did," Clank replied. "Everything I saw, I shall tell to you as best I can. This is the story of two great kings, their allies, and a folly that cannot be reversed. But before we begin: Spark, tell us about your father."

"Well," Spark said. "My dad is the ruler of the planet Kerwan."

"Wow," Alexia and Cassie said together.

"That is right, Spark," Clank said. "But it was not always that way. He used to be the ruler of this entire dimension before he met Sonic."

"Who's Sonic?" The twins asked.

Clank brought up a holographic image as he spoke. "Sonic the Hedgehog is the Emperor of the planet Mobius."

"Oh, I remember him!" Spark exclaimed. "Fa said that he's the fastest speed-demon of them all!"

"And I still am," a voice said from behind the children, startling all three of them. "Ha ha ha, sorry. Did I startle you, kids?"

"Ya think?" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Hi, Mr. Sonic," Spark said, looking up at the hedgehog.

"Nice to see ya, Spark!" the blue blur said happily.

"You know this weirdo, Sparky?" The twins asked in both amazement and confusion.

"It's Spark!" the Lombax corrected. "And yes, yes I do."

"I beg your pardon, your majesty," Clank said respectfully. "But I am telling them The Story."

"The Story?"

"Yes, your majesty. But might I suggest editing the story. Some of the content may not be appropriate for their young ears."

"Don't worry about it."

"Very well. But before I begin, where is your son? Will he not join us?"

"Of course he will," Sonic said. "Anic, come here." A small blue hedgehog jumped on top of Spark as he shouted his hellos.

The twins swooned when they saw Anic, immediately taken by his looks. "Uh oh," Sonic muttered.

"Girls!" Spark exclaimed. He turned away from them and saw Ratchet standing right next to him. "Dad!"

"Hello there, Spark. Have you seen your mother?"

"Oh, um…mommy's doing dishes again."

"Hm. Well then, if that's the case: do you mind if I join you?" The Lombax asked, smiling at his son.

"Sure. I mean, yes, sir! Of course," Spark said hurriedly.

Now, the six of them and Clank sat around the fire to hear the story to be told. "Clank, if you would?"

"Of course, Ratchet," Clank replied. "It was some time ago, before you children were born…."

**Okay, I know I've said it before in Dimensional Rifts, but I should establish it here and in Dimensional Conquest as well. I am asking my readers to help me decide on which of the three series I should work on. The choice is yours, dear readers.**

**Anyway, laters, peace, whatever y'all like to hear.**

**Oh, and R & R (whatever that means)**


	2. Chapter 1: Long Live The King?

**This story is an AU (Alternate Universe, if y'all don't know). Basically, Ratchet never knew his father, cause Kaden sent him to Solana to protect him from those who would try to kill him because he was the only heir to the throne. Yes, the system is with royalty. Oh, and most of this was my friend's idea. He came up with it.  
**

**I would really like to get reviews now that I've got this going please!  
**

**Chapter 1-"Long Live The King?"**

**Planet Kerwan**

"Why me?" Ratchet asked as he paced the library floor. "Why did I have to ascend the throne?"

Clank, the Lombax's faithful robot companion, put the black feather quill back in its ink well. "You were next in line after your father, Ratchet. You know this."

"Yes, yes, I know," Ratchet said irritably. "But why could it not have been someone else; someone with more experience than I? I am not ready for this responsibility!"

"And yet, here you are, doing exactly what your father probably did," Clank said.

Ratchet sighed as he stopped pacing. "Kaden…" he mused. Then he was somewhere else…

**_"Everyone, to the Court!" Kaden called._**

**_"Kaden!" Emily called. "Kaden, we have to go now!"_**

**_"Kaden, Emily, you two go; I'll hold them off!" Alister called._**

**_"No, Alister!" Emily protested. "It's crazy!"_**

**_"You three go; I will take care of them," a voice said. A cloaked figure stood with a staff at the ready._**

**_"Who are you?" Kaden asked warily._**

**_"No names! Just action!" he said swiftly. "Now run!" Emily nodded as she held her son tightly in her arms. "Hurry!" He turned around and pointed his staff at a Cragmite. "Yellow Voltage!" An electric current shot from the staff to the Cragmite, killing it in a trice._**

**_"What magery is this?" Emily asked in awe._**

**_"Get going!"_**

**_"Thank you…"_**

**_"Sonic," he said. "My name is Sonic."_**

**_"Thank you, Sonic."_**

Ratchet shook himself and resumed his pacing. He could never remember the person's name. Only recently had he remembered that from when he was so young. A small knock came from the door. "Yes, come in," Ratchet said curtly.

"I brought you some tea, Ratchet," Mariah said when she opened the door.

"Set it on the desk." Mariah did as she was told then leaned against the desk.

"How long has he been ranting?" The lady Lombax asked Clank.

"Twenty minutes and forty-three seconds," Clank answered.

"Someone's gotta break him out of it."

"Agreed."

"Oh, I'll stop him," Nefarious said with exasperation, appearing from among the dusty bookshelves. As the Lombax moved past him, Nefarious hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ratchet exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Nefarious, how many times do I have to tell you: don't interrupt me while I'm pacing?! And stop laughing; it's not funny!"

Nefarious became silent. Then he said, "It's training hour." Ratchet rolled his eyes and muttered about not having the time to train. "What? You don't have time? You have plenty of time! Now, let me show you my newest creation." Then the robot walked over to an intercom and yelled into it. "LAWRENCE!"

"Yes, sir," a monotonous tone answered over the com-device.

"Dispatch the VX-100!"

"Right away, sir," Lawrence replied.

Ratchet looked at Nefarious with a confused look. "VX-100? What's that?"

"Head to the courtyard, and you will find out," Nefarious replied. Ratchet sighed, but went out to the courtyard with Nefarious, Clank, and Mariah following. Ratchet looked up to see a large robot, even larger than the VX-99, hovering over him.

"Oh my stars! Nefarious, what is that?" Ratchet demanded in awe.

"Ratchet," Nefarious said. "Meet the VX-100; a cross of the VX-99, the Hyper-Sonic Brainwave Scrambler, and a few of my other inventions."

"Oh, boy," Ratchet sighed. "Let's get this over with already."

"Your wrench, sire," Lawrence said monotonously, handing the weapon to the Lombax.

"Thank you," Ratchet said, snatching it from the robot's hands. "Alright, I'm ready." He ran at the VX-100, weapon poised to strike. He was easily swatted away by the robot and he hit the dirt hard. He stood up, rubbing his head, and blinked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What did you expect, Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"Not that, I can tell you that much," the Lombax said as he stared at the robot. Adjusting his grip on the wrench in his hands, he ran at the robot to attack again. This time he was ready for the claw to try to hit him. He dodged it, but was hit by a sonic blast and thrown against the stone wall. He shook his head to dispel the dizziness. "Why me?" Ratchet asked himself, still dizzy from the impact.

"I made it so it could not be destroyed," Nefarious informed. "That way it may be used more than once."

"Right," Ratchet said ruefully. "Let's see what else this tin can is capable..." Suddenly, his tail was ablaze. "_Again_ with the tail!" he whimpered while Mariah had fallen to the floor, laughing. "Shut up, Marie!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Marie!" Mariah shouted, looking up just as Ratchet dodged a saw blade.

"What exactly is in this robot's arsenal?" Ratchet asked finally.

"At least twenty weapons, sire," Nefarious replied.

"Oh, Ancients of Fastoon!" Ratchet said as the VX-100 revealed its entire armory.

"Time is up," Nefarious said cheerfully. He clicked a button and the VX-100 disappeared.

"I must remind you that it is time for your session, Ratchet," Mariah said calmly, still unsure what exactly his 'sessions' were. No one knew what he did after he trained; he just disappeared for two maybe even three hours at that time.

"Thank the Fates," Ratchet sighed. He put his weapon away and left. The others stared after him, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

**Kerwan Airspace**

_"…Ratchet…. so you have ascended to the throne…Perfect timing.…You have no idea what's coming… My friends, prepare yourselves…It's time to pay our friends a visit…"_

**Yep, that last part? That was Wyvern Deathclaw who wrote that part. He's been my best friend for over a year now. But that's beside the point.**

**Wolfi would say, "Peace, Love, Deadmau5!" but that just ain't me.**

**So I say this:**

**Laters, peace, whatever y'all like to hear.**

**Oh, and R & R please! (I finally figured out what it means!)**


End file.
